Scream 5 : The Last Scream
by FanScripts
Summary: Someone is still out there ! Before Sidney , Dewey and Gale could get rest , they have to face with Ghostface once again . But this time , the killer is targetting all of the survivors left behind . Det. Mark Kincaid , Dep. Judy Hicks , Martha Meeks and Joel Johnson. Also Kirby Reed , who recovered from her wounds , is also back on the game ! It takes after the events of Scream 4
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was dark outside . The breeze made the small branches of the tree right next to Joel's house , hit the window , making creaky sounds . It was the only thing that could heard from the outside . But indoor , the TV in the livingroom was open . Joel was trying to find something to watch . When the kitchen phone started to ring suddenly . After he lowered the sound , Joel came in to the kitchen and looked down on the phone , the caller ID was private. He opened the phone and started to talk.

- '' Hello ? '' He didn't get an answer , so he repeated '' Hello ?! '' . Nobody answers again . '' Well , I'm hanging up whoever this is ! ''. Suddenly someone answered

- '' Hello Joel ! ''

- '' Who is this ? '' Joel asked.

- '' Someone you would regret hanging up to! ''

- '' Seriously ,who is it ? '' He tried to recognize who could be called.

- '' Someone who knows you , someone who could bring what happend back- with lot more ''

- '' What do you mean ? '' He asked with an worried voice.

- '' This time there is no survival '' The caller hanged up the phone .

It took a second for Joel to relaize who the voice belonged to . He knew what was going on . He had experienced that before. Suddenly the lowered sound coming from the TV got disappeared completely. He went back to the living room where it should supposed to be open , but instead it was closed . He got afraid , so much to look around . He lived alone , there was nobody to turn off the TV . Except if someone had broke in . As he was about to go back to the livingroom , he heard an window getting broked coming from upstairs . He either had to go up there , since that his gun was hidden in his bedroom , or had to go out from the front door , making an run for it . As dealing with an panic and can't decide what to do , Joel's phone started to ring again . This time , it was his mobile . '' Better make an choice know ! '' said the killer and hung up after he finished his line . Joel decided to go out from the front door . When he opened it , his hidden gun appeared on the porch . He bended down to took and checked if it was loaded . After seeing all the bullets was still in the gun , he wanted to ran to his car , but remembered that the keys was on the kitchen drawer . He thought that since he had an gun , going inside to get the keys which he exactly know where they are , was going to be very quick and would not hurt him . He started to walk in very slowly inside , pointing out his gun when the powers went out in his house . He was scared to death , but tried to keep his calm . When he finally made it to the kitchen , he relaized that what would happend if the keys weren't they're . As he was shivering , his hands got to the handle of the drawer and opened it . The keys was there . As he grabbed them very fast , when he turned around ghostface made his first appearance by stabbing him on the stomach . He fall on the ground , the blood splattered on everywhere , even on ghostface's mask. He tried to raise his gun and shot him . None of the bullets worked . They were faked by the killer . '' Don't trust all of the guns ! '' said ghostface to him as it was last words heard by Joel when he still continued to bleed. Ghostface raised his blood covered knife to gave the last strike , which killed Joel .


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Sidney had just woken up from her bed . She went to the bathroom to fash her face . She lifted up her shirt slightly and looked down at her scars . The ones on her body was healed , but the ones on her mind hadn't . The time was still passing hard on her . She felt alone and in danger . She was strong , but not everybody could gone through what she did . But staying in Woodsboro and living across to Dewey and Gale , made her feel more safe . They always had been there when she needed to . After she left the bathroom , she went down to the kitchen . She wanted to forget what happend a year ago , just for a moment . Then she started making herself a tea when the doorbell rang . It was Dewey and Gale . She greeted and hugged them both . After they got to the living room , they started to talk .

Sidney - '' What are you guys doing at this morning ? ''

Dewey - '' Morning ? It's 1 p.m Sid . ''

They both laughed . Sidney was surprised that she got up that late .

Dewey - '' But it's nice to see you get rest . ''

Sidney - '' I hope I'll be able to . ''

Gale - '' So how's the new book going on Sid ? ''

Sidney - '' It's moving on , but I think I'll need some more time before I'll be able to write everything down . '' She smiled but a part of her was still sad .

Gale - '' I bet it'll be as good as the previous one . ''

Sidney - '' You read it ? '' She felt both happy and surprised .

Dewey - '' Once I showed her the best parts , she couldn't put it down . '' They all laughed .

Sidney - '' When will you write yours too Gale ? ''

Gale - '' Well , someday maybe . But this time it's a bit out of league . ''

Dewey - '' I'll trust both of you girls . '' They all laughed again .

Sidney offered them a coffee and went to the kitchen to make it when the doorbell rang again . Sidney thought who could be . When she opened the door , she saw Kirby . '' Kirby ! '' she said and hugged her . '' Come in ! '' They were both smiling . When she walked in to the living room , Dewey and Gale greeted her as well .

Sidney - '' How are you doing ? ''

Kirby - '' I'm fine ''

Dewey - '' Keep taking it easy , okay ? '' They all smiled .

Gale - '' You're one tough kid Kirby , you should know it . ''

Kirby - '' Thanks Gale , I really appreciate it '' .

As they were chatting , the doorbell rang for the third time .

Gale - '' Wow Sid ! It must be your popular day . '' They laughed again .

Sidney smiled too but she had nobody to expect coming over . She was surprised and didn't know what to do . As she standed up and walked over to the door , an voice said '' Ms. Prescott ? ''. She opened the door . It was Deputy Andrews .

Sidney - '' What happend officer ? ''

Dep. Andrews - '' Is deputy Riley here ? ''

Sidney - '' Yes , he's inside . ''

As she didn't know why Deputy Andrews was looing for Dewey , Sidney told him to come in . Before they walked in , Dewey asked .

Dewey - '' Who is it Sid ? ''

Sidney - '' It's Officer Andrews . ''

Dewey - '' What are you doing here Deputy Andrews ? ''

Dep. Andrews - '' I hope we could talk in private Deputy . '' Then he turned to Sidney '' If it's okay ? ''

Sidney '' Yes , of course . ''

When Dewey got next to Dep . Andrews , they started to talk but their voice could heard by everyone .

Dewey - '' What's wrong ? ''

Dep . Andrews - '' We received an information that Joel Johnson had been murdered . ''

Everybody got shocked and wanted to find about it more .

Kirby - '' Who is Joel Johnson ''

Gale - '' He used to be my cameraman , back in Windsor College days . ''

Sidney and Gale both looked each other and thought the exact same thing. Dewey and Dep . Andrews continued to talk .

Dewey - '' When did it happend ? ''

Dep. Andrews - '' Yesterday , abput 1 a.m . ''

Dewey - '' What do we know else ? ''

Dep. Andrews - '' Couple of things... But the rest is need to talked at the station Deputy . ''

Sidney - '' What's going on Dewey ? ''

Dewey - '' I'll tell you later Sid , I have to leave now ! ''

Gale - '' Can I come too ? ''

Dewey - '' Not necessary...We'll talk , I promise . ''

Dewey and Deputy Andrews left when everybody was still in shock . Sidney and Gale waited for them to return when they told more about Joel to Kirby , when she asked more about him .


End file.
